Accurate representation of a 3D environment often requires reliable models of the environment. Such models, when available, can be used to during image playback so that object captured in images of a scene appear to the viewer to be the correct size. Environmental maps can also be used in stitching together different pieces of an image and to facilitate alignment of images captured by different cameras.
While environment maps, when available, can facilitate a much more realistic viewing experience than when a simple spherical model of an environment is assumed, there are numerous difficulties associated with obtaining accurate environmental information during an event which may be filmed for later playback. For example, while LIDAR measurement technique may be used to make environmental measurement of distances relative to a camera position prior to deployment of one or more camera, e.g., stereoscopic cameras or other cameras, to capture an event, the laser(s) used for LIDAR measurements may be a distraction or unsuitable for use during an actual event while people trying to view a concert, game or other activity. In addition, the placement of the camera rig used to capture an event may preclude a LIDAR device being placed at the same location during the event.
Thus it should be appreciated that while LIDAR may be used to make accurate measurements of a stadium or other event location prior to an event, because of the use of LASER light as well as the time associated with making LIDAR measurements of an area, LIDAR is not well suited for making measurements of an environment from the location of a camera position during an event which is to be captured by one or more cameras placed and operated from the camera position during an ongoing event.
While LIDAR can be used to make highly accurate distance measurements, for the above discussed reasons it is normally used when a stadium or other event area does not have an ongoing event, e.g., used prior to actual event. As a result, the LIDAR distance measurement normally measure an empty stadium or event area without people present. In addition, since the LIDAR measurements are normally made before any modification or display set ups for a particular event, the static environmental map provided by a LIDAR or other measurement system, while in many cases highly accurate with regard to the environment at the time of measurement, often does not accurately reflect the state and shape of an environment during an event such as a sports game, concert or fashion show.
In view of the above discussion it should be appreciated that there is a need for new and improved methods of making environmental measurement and, in particular, measuring the shape of an environment during an event. While not necessary for all embodiments, it would be desirable if an environment could be accurately measured during an event with regard to a camera position from which stereoscopic images are captured for later playback as part of simulating the 3D environment of the event.